History
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: A little ZelLina AU fic. In a hurry Professor Graywords? An adorable harmless telling of how Zel decided to make history instead of just teaching it.


"History"   
  
Ilikesaddleshoes  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"...Industrialization caused profound social changes after 1870. These changes raised questions about what "community" meant to Americans. Different groups – such as capitalists, trade unionists, immigrants, reformers, black Americans, Native Americans and farmers – had different experiences and different visions of what America ought to be. Each group tried to answer the question – or solve the problem of what "community" meant in Gilded Age America in a different way." Zelgadis Graywords stood tall behind his podium in the well-lit classroom, pressed and dressed to impress as he drew his last lecture class to a close.  
  
"I want you to choose 3 or 4 different groups we studied in chapters 30-35. Then in a well-developed essay, compare and contrast their views of community or what they envisioned America should be. Double-spaced. 12- point type-font. 5-6 pages. Spelling and grammar count. Due at the beginning of the next class. I have to get ready for a staff social gathering tonight so I will not be staying after class for questions. Have a nice weekend everyone, class dismissed."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
A pair of red eyes blinked in amusement from their location at the back of the classroom. Lina, more commonly known as Ms. Inverse while at work, smiled fondly as she watched the enigmatic young history professor pack up his satchel.  
  
"In a hurry Professor Greywords?"  
  
It was slightly mean of her to surprise him like that, but he was just so cute when he stopped cold and began fidgeting slightly. Her sophisticated colleague had always interested her and his calm air made him her favorite person to be with at big social gatherings thrown by the school, such as the one tonight. He was extraordinarily handsome to boot, and looked quite alluring with that cute flush he was trying to hide from her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Zel swallowed hard as he felt her eyes continue to rest on him as he put his things away. He didn't even need to glance up at the voice, he already knew who it was. Her voice reverberated in his mind day in and day out. Her face appeared in his dreams, sometimes smiling, often contorted in pleasure as his dream self moved in her. He envied his dreams self after nights like that. Realizing the path down which his thoughts were straying, Zel flushed, steeled himself and glanced up at her.  
  
Yup. Professor Lina Inverse. Head of the Fine Arts Department. Admired and exhibited artist. Dedicated mentor to many. And...the unknowing keeper of his heart.  
  
He sighed inaudibly as he burned her appearance into his mind yet again. Petite but proportional, pale skin, flaming red hair framing an elfin face. Possessor of a volatile temper, Lina was a modern-day fire sprite. Metaphorically speaking. And...she had centered her attention on him again.  
  
"I didn't have a class last hour, so I came in and sat through yours" she spoke, voice carrying across the rows of empty desks. "I hope you don't mind. It was a very enjoyable lecture. You're a very stirring speaker. Knowledgeable. Passionate. Entrancing, if you will."  
  
Hearing her words he felt as if he would die. 'She sat and watched me lecture. Oh god. I've been the recipient of those beautiful eyes all class and wasn't even aware to enjoy it. Cruel joke. Then again, I probably would have been tripping over my tongue the whole time had I known.' He thought wryly.  
  
But still, why was she here?  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
'Carpe Diem, Lina. Do it.' "So, Professor Graywords..."  
  
"Please, call me Zelgadis."  
  
Lina smiled. "Very well, Zelgadis. I overheard you were going home to get ready for the social tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I have to mentally prepare myself for the circus. Inane laughter, small talk..."  
  
"That new teacher in the Lit department?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yea, I can tell she's got a thing for you. What's the matter? She doesn't do it for you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
'Well, that's as close to a green light as he gets. Do it.' "Zelgadis, I was thinking. We usually keep together at these rodeos, how about we go together...that way, we can share a car when we go to a bar and drink 'til we're apathetic about the whole night. What do you say?"  
  
"Go together? Like, a date?" '...There is a god. And he's smiling on me right now.'  
  
"Would you like it to be a date?"  
  
"Well...let's call it a test of sorts. If we like it, we can do it again another time? Over dinner perhaps?"  
  
She laughed lightly. "This is the first time I've been asked out for a second date before the first has been accepted. You willing to escort me?"  
  
"Ms. Inverse, it would be an honor."  
  
"You know my first name. Use it." And she left the room leaving him staring after her trying admirably to suppress his outward elation.  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
-2 hours later –  
  
Every so often bumps and crashes were heard from the apartment. Inside Zelgadis Graywords was frantically trying to find his car keys. Upturned furniture lay in his wake, a testament to how excitable the man was at the moment.  
  
Cursing the gods for making him run behind schedule, Zel stumbled over a book and a glint caught his attention of to the left. There they were! Finally! He had to get going. His first date with Lina and he was almost running late. Oh well, off we go!  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Walking in the room, Lina felt like she owned the world at that moment. The best looking guy in the room beside her and a cute little black number she bought the week before. 'That's right girls, eat your hearts out'  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Zelgadis Graywords smiled indulgently at his date, who was currently downing plates of food in a timely fashion. She had the cutest little quirks. And he'd be damned if the way she peeked up at him from underneath her bangs when he brushed a hair behind her ear wasn't the most endearing thing. He was crazy for her, that's for sure.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Lina sat up and pushed aside her final plate as a new song began playing. She glanced over at her date and turned a light red as he stood and offered her his hand.  
  
"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
-A Year Later –  
  
"Hey Zel, aren't these the same centerpieces?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Care to dance, love?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Lina was swept onto the dance floor, skirt twirling around her legs as they began to move. The air was tense. The past year had been unimaginable. True they had fights and a few minor dominance battles, but their relationship was strong and growing more serious by the day.  
  
Zelgadis watched his girlfriend as she moved with him and smiled. So much had happened in the past year and he wouldn't trade a minute of it. Well, except when she had convinced him to glue his Halloween mask on so it wouldn't slip and they had accidentally had used glued part of it to his hair. Part of his scalp throbbed lightly in response to that thought. Otherwise, life was wonderful. He felt the weight of the small box in his pocket as it bumped against his leg. 'This was it. Do it Zelgadis Graywords.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Lina watched in confusion as Zel stopped her in the middle of the dance floor and knelt to one knee. The room went still as he spoke.  
  
"Lina, this past year has been alike to a dream for me. So many wonderful things have happened and we've shared so many experiences. I'm not the best with speaking about things other than my professional love of history, and for someone in my field the future is a slightly scary prospect. Instead I believe that in loving you I do not go towards the future, instead, together we will MAKE history. Lina Inverse, I love you and I offer you my name if you will take it. Will you marry me?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
A pair of red eyes blinked in amusement from their location at the back of the classroom as the students filed out of the classroom. Lina smiled fondly as she watched the enigmatic young history professor pack up his satchel.  
  
"In a hurry Professor Greywords?"  
  
He spun around with a grin and raced up the levels to her. "I'm always in a hurry to come home to you my love."  
  
She smiled lightly. "Happy anniversary Zel."  
  
-Fade to black-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
END  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: well, I was thinking about how I hardly ever seen new Zel/Lina fics up here then I realized...oh wait, I could write a new one. So I did. Review and tell me you loved it! Review and tell me you hated it. I have one request, I respect everyone's personal preference for pairings, please respect mine and if you do flame...make it count, don't have it be something silly like my choice. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it lovelies! 


End file.
